horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Dama y Arcoiris
Dama y Arcoiris (Lady & Peebles en E.U.A y Lady y Chicle '''en España) es el décimo noveno episodio de la cuarta temporada de Hora de Aventura y el Número 97 en total. Sinopsis La Dulce Princesa y Arcoíris buscan a Finn y Jake, que desaparecieron hace 3 semanas, después de un encuentro con el Rey Helado. Trama Se ve a la Dulce Princesa corriendo a una especie de iglú,donde Arcoiris está lamentándose por la desaparicion de Jake, al entrar la Dulce Princesa , Arcoiris le pregunta si encontró a Finn y Jake, ella señala por su G.P.S que Finn y Jake estaban en la Montaña de Hielo Oscuro, luego, Arcoiris le cuenta a la Princesa,que se siente arrepentida de una discusión que tubo con Jake sobre lo malos que eran sus fideos y a lo que le lleva a varios sueños que tuvo. Posteriormente la Princesa enciende un holo-diario argumentando que Finn y Jake llevaban 3 semanas desaparecidos,desde que fueron a combatir al Rey Helado, dice que logra localizarlos por el G.P.S secreto que tenia implantado en la oreja de Finn y que las llevaba a la cueva inexplorada de hielo oscuro, que ha pasado horas calculando cada posible peligro y viene preparada, posteriormente,Arcoiris preguntaba si la llegaba a atacar con un cuchillo, entonces la Princesa dice que usara su arma eléctrica, luego le pregunta que si le quería hacer daño, ella le dice que usara el '''Ball Blam Burglerber, entonces, Arcoiris admite que se preocupa demasiado a veces,debido a una pesadilla recurrente donde estaba en una casa con su tío, su tía política y su primo siendo thumb|300pxatacados por cadáveres medio muertos y escuchaba un llanto desde arriba deseando proteger a su familia volviéndose medio estresante durante el sueño llegando incluso a rechinarse los dientes y despertándose por la mañana teniendo los dientes rotos, tratando de convencerse que sólo es un sueño o solo es paranoica pero que ha sido atacada por los cadáveres medio,muertos dos veces. Después de contarle eso se embarcan a la cueva. Al perder la señal del G.P.S la princesa activa su monitor de corazón que mostraba dos señales grandes y cinco pequeñas alrededor de uno de esos, golpea el monitor y le muestra dos señales mas adelante. Al atravesar un agujero (que mas bien parecía una válvula cardíaca),se adentran mas a la cueva, de repente algo roza el hombro de la princesa y luego su mejilla, llegan varias manos que tratan de quitarle las armas a la princesa y golpeando los ojos de Arcoiris, la princesa saca su Ball Blam Burglerber (al parecer inofensiva) y dispara explotando una pared y varios brazos, al ser acorraladas y sin armas contra una pared, Arcoiris usa su habilidad para atravesar las paredes entrando a un cuarto distinto con lamparas , de repente escuchan al Rey Helado gritar a través de una ventila, varias cosas, entre ellas gritándole a alguien llamándolo copión, que estaba enamorado de ella solo porque él lo estaba, que el estaba en este "juego" mucho antes que él , mostrándole trucos de magia, trabajado sus abdominales y suavizando su voz, luego entran a una ventila que luego se divide en dos caminos, deciden ir por el de la derecha, en ese momento sale del lado izquierdo una lengua que trata de aplastarlas, llegan a otro cuarto con ojos donde Arcoiris dice que el cuarto es mas grande que su amor por las bonitas canciones de aves, entonces los ojos se abren y les disparan lasers y hieren a Arcoiris y la dejan en el suelo ,ella le dice a la Princesa que esta bien y puede seguir pero al no lograr levantarse le dice que siga sin ella, que solo es una carga para ella, la Princesa se niega a dejarla y la carga en sus hombros. Entran a una cámara completamente oscura y solo con la iluminación del detector de corazones, entonces ve al thumb|276pxRey Helado que la saluda tirado en el suelo con un agujero en el pecho de donde salían al parecer venas, la Princesa grita asustada tirando el detector al suelo donde una voz le habla, de las sombras sale Ricardio asomando solo su cara, ella le pregunta donde estaban los chicos, entonces los lanza hacia ella con cubos atados al cuello con las palabras "zonides" escritas, luego le dice a la Princesa que fue egoísta al querer solo su corazón (el de la Princesa), que ahora quería el paquete completo, sale de las sombras diciendo que era ahora un hombre completo se le ven brazos y piernas saliéndole del "cuerpo", pero no tenia tronco y de cabeza solo tenia un papel con una cara dibujada, la Princesa vuelve a gritar pero esta vez mas, entonces Ricardio le demuestra su control de sus extremidades hechas con el tejido y huesos rotos y luego rearmados del Rey Helado, en ese momento agarra a Arcoiris y la ata en un nudo y la arroja lejos. La Princesa al ver los ligamentos que sostenían los miembros de Ricardio lo reta a una pelea, la cual le llega a arrancar a Ricardio un brazo y una pierna y diciendo ella sabía hacer un cuerpo con una máscara, y que el error que cometió Ricardio, fue dejar su cuerpo (el corazón) expuesto, finalmente, le dice que salga de su vista, a lo que Ricardio, llorando se retira a las sombras. Después se les ve en el hospital, Finn despierta con pánico y le cuenta todo a la Princesa, ella le dice que ya lo sabia, que tardaron 2 días en volver, otro más en hacer el antídoto y quince minutos en construirle al Rey Helado un nuevo corazón hecho con los ligamentos de Ricardio y unas maracas (las cuales empieza a tocar y hace que la Princesa le ordene irse), va con Arcoiris y se disculpa con ella, diciendo que lo vio en el monitor de corazón, ella le dice que era su culpa por no contárselo y va con Jake,el cual trataba de echar al Rey Helado y le confiesa que está embarazada a lo que Jake, con cara de sorpresa inesperada, sólo dice "¡¿Tendré Jakecitos?!". Personajes thumb Personajes Principales *Dulce Princesa *Arcoíris *Ricardio (Antagonista)thumb Personajes Menores *Zanoides *Finn *Jake *Rey Helado *Caracol *Manos Malignas (Debut) *Lengua (Debut) *Hijos de Arcoiris y Jake (Vistos en el monitor de corazón) *Pan de Canela (En la Carta de Título) *Guardianes de la Promesa Real Curiosidades *Es el primer capitulo de Latinoamerica en 2013.thumb|256px *Este es el segundo episodio en donde la Dulce Princesa monta Arcoiris, la primera fue en "¿Pero Qué Hicieron?", excluyendo el tema de apertura. *El Caracol se puede ver detrás de la bolsa mientras que la Dulce Princesa y Arcoiris hablan. *Esta es la tercera vez que Arcoiris y la Dulce Princesa se comunican entre ellas , la primera vez fue en "Los Cineastas", cuando Finn estaba repartiendo las bebidas. *En este capítulo, en vez de que Finn y Jake salven a Arcoiris y la Dulce Princesa del Rey Helado, Arcoiris y la Dulce Princesa son las que salvan a Finn y Jake de Ricardio. *Se ve por segunda vez a Arcoíris usando su habilidad de traspasar paredes, la primera vez fue en Escalofríos. *el rey helado devio tener un problema en su sistema nervioso porque no sufrio tanto cuando ricardio le rempio una costilla. *Cuando Arcoiris le dice a Jake que esta embarazada, Jake le responde "¿¡Tendré Jakesitos?!" en la versión Latinoamericana. *Está es la segunda vez en que la Dulce Princesa salva a Finn y a Jake, la primera fue en "La Gruta". *thumb|Foto del nombre del episodio tomada durante el doblaje al español Esta es la segunda vez que se ve a Arcoiris luchando, la primera fue en "Mis Dos Personas Favoritas". *Según el sensor de corazón de la Dulce Princesa, Arcoiris tendrá 5 cachorritos. *En la imagen del "Rey Gusano" Arcoíris aparece con 5 cabezas en el vientre, haciendo referencia a su embarazo. *Aparecen los Zanoides, los microorganismos mencionados en "Ricardio Corazón de León", Finn y Jake se infectan de ellos por culpa de Ricardio. *Esta es la segunda vez que aparece Ricardio, la primera fue en "Ricardio Corazón de León". *Se descubre que la Dulce Princesa tiene implantado un G.P.S en la oreja de Finn. *Ricardio se parece mucho a la Majora's Incarnation de The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask. *Es la segunda vez que se habla sobre que Jake y Arcoíris van a tener hijos, la primera fue en "Pedro Papel". *El Rey Helado tiene un nuevo corazón y esta construido con maracas y ligamentos de Ricardio.thumb *El primer indicio de que Arcoiris está embarazada es en el minuto 3:16. *Extrañamente Ricardio, aun sin su cuerpo es unas 3 veces mas grande que en el capitulo "Ricardio Corazón de León". *Se muestra que la Dulce Princesa sí sabe pelear, quizá en el pasado simplemente no peleó contra el Rey Helado porque no quería lastimárlo, o no tiene la suficiente fuerza para vencerlo. *La princesa no sospecha nada porque Ricardio era el corazón del Rey Helado y la señal interceptaba corazones no a los objetos en movimiento y suponía que Ricardio estaba dentro del Rey Helado. *Cuando Arcoiris y La Dulce Princesa pasan por el ducto de sonido se escucha que el Rey Helado habla con Ricardio diciéndole que él (Ricardio) está interesado en ella porque él (el Rey Helado) está interesado en ella (la Dulce Princesa). *Cuando Ricardio cuenta como hizo su "cuerpo" y el Rey Helado argumenta que dolió y pide un abrazo Ricardio le responde "silencio Simon" haciendo referencia a su nombre verdadero. *En el Storyboard Original, cuando se ve a Ricardio con su nuevo cuerpo, su "cabeza" se parece a la de Homero Simpson. Esto es sólo una broma de los creadores. *En el Storyboard Original la Dulce Princesa dice que Finn y Jake habian estado desaparecidos por 3 días, no 3 semanas. *Hay otra arma en el Storyboard, un Planeador de Bolsillo. *La trasmisión de este episodio se vio atrasada en Latinoamerica, debido a las festividades. *El episodio se estreno en Latinoamérica el 7 de enero del 2013, significando que es el primer episodio de Hora de Aventura en estrenarse en el 2013 en Latinoamérica. *En Latinoamerica ocurrió una rara curiosidad. Ya que el mismo día se estreno Jake the Dad en Estados Unidos, mientras en Latinoamérica Arcoiris le dice a Jake que esta embarazada en Estados Unidos nacen los Hijos de Arcoiris y Jake. *Es la segunda vez que pasa esto con dos episodios, ya que en Latinoamérica el día que se estrenó Incendio en Estados Unidos se estrenó Fuego Inestable. *Es la segunda vez que Arcoiris habla español, en español dice: Jake, Rey Helado y "Estoy embarazada". *La Dulce Princesa llama a los Zanoides en su nombre en inglés Zanoids. *En Latinoamérica este es el segundo episodio doblado por la voz original de la Dulce Princesa desde que regreso en Rey Gusano, pero esta vez actúa con un papel mayor. *En Secretos Navideños: Parte 2 en Latinoamérica, el nombre "Simon" es pronunciado al igual que en ingles pero en Dama y Arcoiris "Simón" es pronunciado en español. *Se revela que Arcoiris ama el canto,de los pajaritos (ella lo dijo en coreano (más abajo) ) *A Ricardio no se le cambia la Voz Algo Raro en el Doblaje de Hora de Aventura en Latinoamérica. *Parece ser que el Doblaje Latino de Hora de Aventura,se esta recuperando del lo que fue la tercera temporada ahora que todas las voces originales han vuelto y el humor de las primeras temporadas. *En España, cuando el Rey Helado le pide un abrazo a Ricardio, él solo dice: "¡Silencio!", y no: "¡Silencio Simón!" como dice en EUA y L.A. *el titulo "Dama y Arcoiris" es muy similar al de una obra de tapises nombrada "Dama y Unicornio", capas a eso se debe su nombre. *En este capitulo Arcoiris tiene su dialogo mas largo hasta el momento(En este narra una pesadilla y hace referencia al llanto de un bebé). Carta de Título thumb|300px *La carta de título fue hecha por Andy Ristaino y Nick Jennings. *Es la décima vez que la Dulce Princesa aparecen en la carta de título ("Ricardio Corazón de León", "¿Pero Qué Hicieron?", "A Cortar el Cabello a una mujer", "Ven Conmigo", "Demasiado Joven", "Escalofríos", "Incendio", "La Princesa Monstruo", "Fuego Inestable"). *Es la cuarta vez que se ve a Arcoiris en la carta de título ("Mis Dos Personas Favoritas", "Los Suegros", "Rey Gusano").thumb|el Pan De Canela en una de las fotos *Es la tercera vez que el Pan de Canela aparece en la carta de título ("Amor Peligroso", "Escalofríos") y al parecer esta con la Dulce Princesa en una foto *La Dulce Princesa aparece en forma de foto en la carta de título por tercera ocasión. *En la carta de título, Finn y Jake están en algunas fotos, pero sus rostros fueron sido garabateados,rayado o tachados, se hizo una pregunta a Adam Muto y contestó que era por que estaban perdidos. *En la carta de título, se puede ver que una de las fotos es de la Dulce Princesa cuando tenía 13 años. *Es la sexta vez que en la carta de título salen fotos, la primera vez fue en "Los Suegros", la segunda en "La Conquista de la Lindura", la tercera en "Incendio", la cuarta en "Fuego Inestable" y la quinta en "La Princesa Monstruo". *En la carta de titulo se ve a la dulce princesa de 13 años y tocando el violin podria decir que ella tiene dotes artisticos *En la carta de titulo se ve muchos momentos buenos de la Dulce Princesa y Arcoíris. *Se puede ver que algunas fotos estan rayadas. Pero esas fotos rayas solo son de Finn y Jake ,depronto da la perspectiva de que Ricardio rayo las fotos. Errores * Cuando Ricardio dice que sólo quería impresionar a la Dulce Princesa, el tiene las dos piernas, aunque la princesa ya le había arrancado una. *En la primera escena del capitulo se muestra el castillo de Rey helado pero esta no tiene sus dos ventanas superiores. *Cuando la Dulce Princesa dispara el Ball Blam Burglerber, Arcoiris no tiene las pupilas. *En español el episodio se llama "La Dama y Arcoiris" mientras que en ingles es "Lady & Peebles", donde Lady es Arcoiris, pero en el titulo de español Lady se referiría a la dulce princesa. Dialogo Traducido de Arcoiris *(울음) 아니, 아니, 아니. 내가 무슨 짓을 한 거지?:( ul-eum ) ande deresacom(llorando) No, no, no. ¿Qué he hecho? *당신이 그들을 찾았나요?:keretatutateseo? ¿Los encontraste? *엄마는 괜찮은 거예요?:haran chuiya cayo?¿Van a estar bien? *나는 사라지기 전에 자신의 베트남어 국수가 너무 힘든 거라고 말을 했었는데. 왜 그런 말을 했어! 나쁜 일이 그에게 무슨 일이 있다면! 우리가 가진 마지막 대화는면 나쁜였습니다:.ceuik turo duroge ram yecum amemareso amaru grereri suca aragin ga deru oto que amaru tchuaron tara urichameo eseo.Le dije que sus fideos eran demasiado duros antes de que desapareciera. ¿Por qué dije tal cosa? ¿Y si algo malo le sucede a él? La última conversación que tuvimos fue que sus fideos eran malos. *미안 해요. 나는 너무 많은 국수 그랬 나봐:omianeao oshimatenapcha de paio Lo siento. Supongo que me he comido demasiados fideos. *그가 해치려고한다면?:kumini cao animo to keo? ¿Y si tratan de hacerle daño? *그 말이 맞습니다. 나는 방해가 시간에 많은 비트입니다. 난 항상 내 집에 공격하고 반 시체의 악몽이 출몰! 우리 삼촌, 이모, 엄마와 사촌이 모두 있으며, 심지어는 위에서 오는 울음 소리. 나는 내 가족을 지킬 수 있으면 좋겠어요. 잠 동안 너무 스트레스가 : 내 이빨을 부러! (치아의 연삭) 내가 아침에 일어 났을 때, 모든 치아가 부서졌습니다 있습니다! 난 보통 그냥 꿈이야 나 지금 정신이 오전 생각, 잊어 버리려고하지만, 실제로 두 번이 반 시체에 의해 공격을 받았다!: amadeo unum machetp tae urin ga mactch tiao uri songo buisono tara camizozo uri uri sandecao curi shamastia ya utri pame utrincha de parayo paira idonome paragrunga iso ugringaa chanaminga uri churidaricuaio uchi orga unun trupa chactaneo !Eso es correcto. me preocupo demasiado a veces. Siempre me tengo esta pesadilla en la que que unos Zombies están atacando a mi casa! Mi tío, tía, y los primos y todos los presentes, incluso oigo el llanto que viene del piso de arriba. Me hubiera gustado poder proteger a mi familia. Me extreso demasiado durante el sueño. Yo rechino los dientes! (Rechina los dientes). Cuando me despierto por la mañana, todos mis dientes están agrietados. Por lo general trato de olvidarme de él, pensando que es sólo un sueño o estoy siendo paranoica, pero en realidad fue atacado por estos Zombies dos veces! *에스 아니 네요 버전 라스 있었어.:cha ranmbui ne. Es difícil ver las cosas. *그게 뭐야?:uio? ¿Qué es eso? *아! 그만! 도와주세요!:keu mane tuatayo! ¡Ah! ¡para ya¡ *그들의 무기!:gun chunim unimuli ! Sus armas! *공주, 내가 땀합니다.cuchan de mondche de nampatche o. Princesa, me haces sudar. *와우. 이 카메라는 귀여운 새소리 내 사랑보다 더 큰입니 uau ura de princes sorige sra de ukune! Wow. Esta cámara es más grande que mi amor por el canto de los pájaros lindos! *아, 그래. 저에 대해 걱정하지 마십시오. 나는 잘 괜찮아. 있습니다. 들이여! (CAE) Guh. 이 일 것이라고 생각하지 않습니다. 당신은 혼자 가야 해. 난 그냥 당신에게 짐이야.:e dudu mageo u chunga nde ci namaeo o teo daramaksida o urunmege o cheo dudu macheo deo.Eh, sí. No te preocupes por mí. Estoy perfectamente, perfectamente bien. Vamos. ¡Levántate! (Cae) Guh. Yo no creo que esto valla a funcionar. Tendrás que ir sola. Sólo soy una carga para ti. *괜찮아요. 그 숨어에 대한 내 잘kentana yojiri de madeo damashto. Está bien. Esa fue mi culpa por ocultarlo. *여보, 난 당신을 알려줄 굉장히 중요한 게 있습니다..tyaiga onun chonchungi jamariso Cariño, tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Voces del episodio Galería Vídeos Archivo:Hora de Aventura - Lady and Peebles (short preview) Sub latino Archivo:HDA - Lady & Peebles (Preview larga) Sub. Español en:Lady & Peebles Categoría:Temporada 4 Categoría:Episodios